


Confess

by lunick



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Confession, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima doesn't really like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess

Hanai is uncomfortable.

Here's a girl right in front of him, spilling her heart out, about how much she likes him and how she thinks that he's so cool, and she shoves a small bag of chocolate out into the space between them, cupped in her hands.

"And um, I mean... you're so responsible and mature too, but still really nice -- not like the other guys on the baseball team..."

Hanai shifts his weight, feeling a bit of irritation rising in him that she would use cutting down his teammates as a method of complimenting him. His annoyance must've reached his face in the form of a scowl, as the girl stumbles with her words for a moment before falling silent. He breathes out and tries to look warm, no matter how cold the pit of his stomach feels.

"I'm... I'm just saying, Hanai-kun," the girl starts up again, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking off to the side, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I really like you, so... please, go out with me!"

Hanai lifts up a hand and gently places it on top of her offering and gives a slight smile, just barely opening his mouth to apologize to this poor girl for having been misled by him and whatever air he was giving off that made her like him when he hears the scuffling of footsteps behind him. He turns his head and it's Tajima and his fingers curl up against his palm in surprise and shame as he sees the look on his teammate's face, clutching a box with his shaking fingers.

"T... Tajima..."

The clean up hitter turns on his heel and bolts from the scene behind the cafeteria, tucking the stupid box under his arm and running like he's trying to make it to first base after a shoddy bunt. Hanai watches him and tries to take a step forward but oh, the girl is still there and she just saw that, and she looks so damn sad right now -- the captain swallows, trying to get rid of the knot of guilt forming in his throat.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he says, voice shaking. "I need to-- I've got to go handle... that, um." He lifts up his hand and is suddenly unsure of what to do with it, so he shoves it into his pocket. "I'm really sorry." He pauses. "I can't go out with you. I like someone else."

And he turns away, because he's never done well with tears, and he doesn't want to watch her look the same way Tajima just did, or he might just end up dating her out of pure guilt. I'll explain better later, he thinks as he starts to run after the third baseman, trying to figure out where the hell he could've gone. He wouldn't go back to class, although, knowing him, he could probably play it off like nothing was wrong, especially with clueless guys like Mihashi and Hamada in his class.

This guy was just too damn unpredictable.

So Hanai tried his classroom, the library, the inside of the cafeteria, the roof, and the dugout before finding the other boy curled up, chin on his knees, behind the club house.

He sucks in a breath and his mind goes blank as to what he's supposed to say, so he just goes with the first thing that he can get his mind to come up with.

"D-" His throat suddenly feels dry and his voice shakes. "Do you like her? Were you going to confess?" He crouches down next to Tajima, trying to keep steady. Maybe he's asking too many questions. "I didn't... I didn't know that she liked me Tajima, honestly, and--"

"Did you say yes?"

The clean up hitter's voice startles Hanai so much that he falls back into the dirt. He tries to regain his composure, getting up so he's kneeling on his knees, brushing off his dirty hands.

His voice sounded dejected, and scratchy, and there was just enough bite to it for it to sound angry.

"Wh... I... Tajima, I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked her--"

"Did you say yes?"

And his voice is so harsh, and it's shaking, and he's finally brought up his eyes to meet Hanai's, and they look dull and sad and those aren't things that are supposed to be shown in Tajima's big, earnest eyes. His grip on his wrists tightens so hard it's making his skin totally white.

"Of... of course not." He sighs a little bit here, trying to relieve the tension in his chest. "So you can go tell her later that you like her--"

"I don't."

There's a beat before Hanai registers what he just said.

"What?"

"I said I don't like her."

"Then why... why were you so upset?"

Relief seems to wash over Tajima's face, and he mimics Hanai's posture by also getting up on his knees, and he smiles a little bit. He brings up a hand and runs it down the captain's arm, stopping right at his fingertips and making his skin prick up and heat flush his cheeks.

"Maybe 'cause I was a little jealous." He looks up at Hanai. "I don't really like to share, you know."

Jealous? Over what? He can't mean--

"You're so clueless, Azusa," And Tajima laughs, he's laughing at Hanai for being so stupid, but it gets the light back in his eyes, and he smiles a smile that makes his nose crinkle up and makes Hanai's heart stutter. There's a moment of pause, and the right fielder's heart feels like it's going to disintegrate into a million pieces and his lungs will explode and his throat will close up completely--

"I like you, Hanai."

**Author's Note:**

> yet another tajihana confession fic because that really seems to be all i'm good at. i wanted tajima to be more jealous in this but that emotion is so hard to capture -- ah well.


End file.
